A Droids Tale
by Darth Sith'ari
Summary: Padmé Amidala, battered and broken with guilt and grief, is all but dead, until offerd a second chance by an ancient race impatient for the fall of the Empire. But she serves them for a chance to set things right, not for them.
1. Chapter 1

**A Droids Tale: Part 1**

**This story takes place in the same universe as "The Cracking Dawn"**

I still remember the red embers on Mustafar, it mached the malice in Anakins eyes.

I still remember the sands of Tatooine, he will always carry the scars from that rock.

I still remember my death on Polis Massa, either my children end his madness, or no one will.

My is, was, Padmé Amidala, and I am dead now, I wasted twenty seven years trying to bring sanity to a mad a galaxy, I failed, killed by the man I loved, and brought him to bring a thousand years of peace crashing down for my safety, probably the greatest irony in the history of the galaxy.

Now where am I? Seriously though I have no idea where I am, shortly after I lost my life on Polis Massa I began to feel sort of, bodiless, I saw a lot of odd lights and heard weird and ominous gurgling noises. Then I woke up in a large white room, one bed and a few obelisks around it.

Then I saw a dark grayed robed figure approached me, it came up to me and asked me my name, I refused to tell her, because what difference would it have made. It then took of its cloak and, **She **looked like me.

This, startled me a little. "Who are you? **What** are you?" I asked her, "My designation is THRD-7143-HUL, or simply Eris, and I am an experimental Infiltration droid designated as the Elite 400-Class by The Forges of Telchine, and financially backed by the Fellowship of Andu." she said in a cool monotone voice. "So you're a droid?" I asked her "Yes." She responded. "But that doesn't explain why you're here." I said. "Your not dead Padmé, not anymore." Eris said.

I could scarcly believe it! I mean, I didn't feal alive, but then again Hell isn't as hot as I thought it would be. "Okay then, if I'm not dead then were am I?" I asked. "Were inside of a Rakatan mind prison." Now I'm certain she was crazy. I mean the Rakata were just a myth, weren't they? In disbelief I played along with her "I see, so why are you here?" I asked her. "My creators want to give you second chance at life." Now I am beyond a shadow of a doubt that she is crazy. "What makes you think I want a second chance? I've already made enough mistakes for one lifetime." I asked her angrily. "Isn't there anything in life worth protecting to you?" she asked. I thought long and hard about this, then I remembered Luke and Leia, for them I would have done anything. "Yes there is, my son and daughter, they are all I have left of Ani." I said tearfully. "Then do this for them, you may have my body." She then took my hand and suddenly I felt as if I was being born, all over again.


	2. Chapter 2

A Droids Tale part 2

I woke up to a bright light, I found my self wearing Eris's robe and lying on a table with, some sort of wiring connected into my arm from, a bizarre looking pyramid right beside the operating table.

All of a sudden a strange clothed reptile walked into the room, I didn't feel scared, being killed by my own husband terrified me enough, I had an odd feeling that this was a member of the race that created Eris. It then looked strait at me and said. "Did you have a nice rest?" In soothing albeit stern voice, "No thanks to that Hutt spawn Anakin, no." I told him "Bitter one aren't you?" it said "Never mind that, who and what are you?" "My name is Thel Mar'Sara, and I am of the Telkines." She said, I heard of the Telkines once or twice from Obi-Wans Padawan Zaar Lrack on Corelia, they were supposed to be great warriors and technicians, but they would bother with a dead senator was a mystery.

"Why couldn't you just leave me for dead?" I asked Mar'Sara somberly. "Because this age of darkness does not have to be eternal, it may take a thousand years to end this, Empire, but it will die." She said. "And I have a part in this how?" I asked her. "We need every hand we can get for our cause, and you're a really good candidate for a saboteur and spy, your a very strong willed human, that and you remind my father of an old friend from The New Sith Wars."

I would have said no to her, but really when your born a second time without much purpose you don't really have much of a choice. "Okay, but I'm doing this for my babies, somewhere out there in the galaxy, NOT for you or your people." I said to her. "Fair enough for me." she said.


End file.
